


The Detective's Reincarnation

by fishpocalypse, frogswilltakeover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Kirigiri's not dead! Yay, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogswilltakeover/pseuds/frogswilltakeover
Summary: At the discovery that their friend (or more) Kirigiri had woken up from her coma in the hospital, Togami, Naegi, and Asahina rush over to greet her. Sappy antics ensue and Togami and Kiri's less-than-secret relationship gets leaked.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 13





	The Detective's Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking!! the is the result of my dear friend [frogs-willtakeover](https://frogs-willtakeover.tumblr.com/) (Tumblr) and I's collaborative writing! It was so fun to get to do a project like this.

Hope hadn't quite yet been restored after the events that split the world apart. Still, things were looking up. Everything was still a huge mess, just ever so slightly less of one. 

And then it just got worse.

It had started with the denial of executing the remnants of despair. Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi, and Kirigiri Kyouko were called to discuss it alongside others. The monochromatic bear made his appearance and the despair-inducing hell started again. Ten people in total died with most of those people completely innocent. Among those ten was Kyouko. Her forbidden action stated Makoto couldn't live past the fourth time limit or she'd die. A lose-lose situation either way. Of course, there was still hope. out of the blue, an antidote was created. It was used on the detective and all of a sudden she was no longer legally dead. on life support, yes, but, it still provided something. 

About a month later the woman had woken up. It was three in the morning so no one was there except for nurses.

Kyouko sat up in the stiff hospital bed, looking down at her hands, At least her gloves were still there, That was certainly a plus. She pressed the call button by her bed and just waited for the nurse, looking around once again. Lifting her hospital gown, she just saw scars all over the right side of her body. they were a murky mix of dark purples and red. Not very nice to look at. On top of that, Kyouko just felt disgusting. sweaty and everything. The nurse had come in and given her an explanation on things. The memories kept flowing back and Kyouko couldn't help but feel disgusting. She got up and went to shower, standing there under the running water. She wanted to be held. Just caressed and comforted. Truly anything would suffice. probably not Yasuhiro or Touko, though. Maybe Makoto or Aoi or even Byakuya. He was tall. She could be held in a warm embrace and smell the cheap cologne. 

...What?

It couldn’t be the several doctors that accompanied her in the room at that moment, assuring her health from her sudden awakening. They all smelled of chemicals and hand sanitizers from their work at the hospital.

* * *

Byakuya was busy in his office, held in for the dreaded night shift. He wished he could be peacefully laying in bed instead of grumbling over complicated maths in the middle of the witching hour. He was quickly trying to wrap up all of his work for the day so he would visit Kyouko.

He had visited her every day while she had been in the hospital, more often than not accompanied by Naegi or Asahina as all of them had wanted to constantly check up on her condition. 

Hearing a frantic rapping on his door, he turned his head away from his pages and pages of spreadsheets that lay in front of him and looked up at his shaking door. Quickly pushing his chair out and standing up, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door inwards towards him. What he found outside his door was nothing out of the ordinary with the normal chaos of the foundation, but the next words that came out of Naegi's mouth definitely were.

“She’s woken up”

He immediately knew whom he was referring to, with their frequent visits to her bedside leaving them thinking of her and her lilac hair quite frequently.

“Really,” he spoke in a faux-monotonous voice, not masking the anxiety that has seeped its way into his body well.

“Yeah. Y-yes. let’s go” Makoto stuttered out before jumping up to peak over Byakuya's tall shoulders into his office to check what he had been working on.

“No need for that now, let’s go”

With those words, Byakuya grabbed Makoto by the wrist and proceeded to yank him out of the doorway and in the direction of his sleek black car. They would get to Kyouko's bedside immediately if he had any say in it.

Kyouko had gotten her first visitor while she was pulling the zipper up her boots. Yes, she had changed as she didn't like the look of herself. 

It was Asahina who was already on her way to the hospital. The short girl threw herself right onto Kyouko and immediately started sobbing into her chest. of course, Kyouko returned the tight hug despite the pain shooting up her back. Kyouko asked to be let go and she was. Aoi sat down with her and kept giving her hugs. Kyouko just sat there and stroked Aoi's back. 

"I-i'm so happy you're back, Kirigiri-chan! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up!"

The detective figured the deaths of sakura and Yuta resulted in this impacting her more.

"I apologize for scaring you, Asahina. I'm here to stay." 

Kyouko stayed with her, only stopping the strokes on her back when the nurse told her she had some more visitors. Of course, Kyouko immediately knew who they were. She granted permission and sat up more, waiting for the arrival.

Rushing through the hallway with Makoto, Byakuya saw the open door for Kyouko's hospital room and rushed in after Makoto.

Kyouko was sitting up on the side of the bed in her boots and jacket, over her polyester hospital gown. Asahina had already entered the room before them, as she worked closer to the hospital and could get there without the long drive that Byakuya and Makoto had to make.

With Aoi occupying one of the only two padded chairs in the room, the pair opted to instead rush over to Kyouko’s bedside to greet her instead of sitting down.

Kyouko patted Aoi's back, letting the girl get off her lap. She returned the tight embrace given to her by Makoto, easing him off. Her back wasn't responding well to all these tight hugs. Makoto and Aoi had witnessed her death. Of course, they would be happy to see her. when Makoto let go and made some space, Kyouko turned to Byakuya. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Kyouko just leaned her head against Byakuya, bringing her arms around to hug him. She just stayed quiet. 

They had been dating for a while now and no one knew. Only they did.

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her shoulder, Byakuya wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug. He could feel her slow breathing beneath her hospital garments, the slow and pained breaths filling her lungs only a bit with each breath.

At least she is awake he thought to himself.

It could be much worse. She could still be laying in the bed, the only indication of her slowly beating heart keeping her going being the loud heart rate monitor that sat next to the bed. Her eyes still felt ghostly empty compared to their normal state of being filled with light and life. 

This state of well-being didn’t fit the Kirigiri he knew. She felt like a ghost of her being, and he was sure Makoto and Aoi felt that way as well.

Looking over at them he saw Makoto continuing to cry as he clutched the crook of Kyouko’s arm to him as she hugged Byakuya. Aoi wasn’t nearly as emotional as Makoto was being in the moment but you could still see it in her eyes. The melancholy of the situation taking her over as well.

Byakuya slowly let go of Kyouko’s waist as he pulled back. Normally he would peck her cheek with this motion, but with Naegi and Asahina occupying the room with them he held back on the act.

He sat down next to Aoi on the stiff chairs across from Kirigiri’s bed, and just then Makoto started to speak.

Hiccuping through his tears he managed to choke out his gratitude towards the situation.

“We’re all so glad you’re awake Kiri,” he said right before lunging back into her arms and beginning to cry again.

It was unlike him, to cry so much, even in this situation. Usually, his stoic but kind presence let out emotion but not in the form of tears. It was almost alien to him. Byakuya wasn’t used to it.

Though he guessed he couldn’t blame him, as he felt some moisture build up behind his glasses as he hugged his now awake love as well.

"I'm glad to see you all again. Maybe it is time I stop cheating death." 

The doctor that was performing a basic health exam on her stepped back, motioning for the rest of the workers to follow them as they left the room, providing Kirigiri and her friends with privacy as they reconnected.

Kyouko held Makoto, patting the soft hair on his head. Despite not remembering anything, it was nice to just be around her friends. even if one stuck out above the rest. 

Even with them being her friends, Kyouko wanted Aoi and Makoto to leave. They didn't love her romantically...well, maybe Makoto did. If he did in fact fancy her, it was one-sided.

It had been about fifteen minutes of Kyouko just sitting there and patting Makoto's head. She asked him to get off, deciding to just sit up in the bed against the pillows. 

"Once again, I apologize for scaring you." 

Aoi wiped her eyes, grabbing Kyouko's hand.

"Even Togami was crying. We care about you, Kiri!." 

Aoi hugged her arm and once again, Kyouko turned into a comforting device for the brown-haired pair. She just hoped they would notice the tension and leave.

With all of her visitors moved off of the bed and scattered across the room in various places, whether it be on the chairs, standing, or perched up on the counter where Makoto was currently sitting now that he had backed away from Kirigiri, The four in the room fell into a heavy silence.

Kyouko was resting over the pristine white sheets on her bed, her hair gracefully swung out over her single pillow with her eyes open through the still raw scarring on her face. She turned to look at Byakuya, giving him a soft look before resting her eyes back onto where Makoto and Aoi sat.

“I’m sure the doctors would want me to rest a bit. It is true that the body heals faster when asleep” she spoke carefully, in an attempt to get Aoi and Makoto out of the room at last. It had only been an hour and she was already antsy to be aside her lover one-on-one.

“But Kyouko! we only just got you back! There's so much to talk about” Makoto said, his distress levels going back up again with the arrival of newly shed tears.

“She’s correct, Makoto. She needs rest. We can visit her in the morning when we are all more lively in spirit.”

Sparing a glance at Kyouko's eyes, he could tell that they shared the same sentiment when it came to getting the others out of the room as fast as possible.

Aoi smiled before standing up out of her seat and going over the grab Makoto's hand from where it was resting on the counter.

“Come on Makoto! we can come to visit them first thing in the morning, I can tell you’re starting to fall asleep anyways” she said, maintaining a bright tone even after she had cried that night as well.

“Okay, I guess. well, see you tomorrow Kirigiri!” he said, forcing a smile back onto his face as he hopped off of the counter and walked back around to the door with Aoi. “Come on Byakuya, let’s let her sleep.”

“Actually, there is something important I wish to discuss with him. you can leave him here with me and I will make sure he returns to his living quarters safely,” she spoke before Byakuya could interject on Makoto's statement with something crass.

“What do you have to tell him that you can’t tell us too!” Aoi said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Matters involving the finances and crucial details with the mission that landed me here. Nothing you would understand”

Kyouko turned to look at him. She was shocked at his ability to remain calm right then, usually, he would lash out at any accusations of a relationship, and with the abnormally high stakes that early morning she would’ve assumed it would worsen. She was proven wrong, however, and his statement of staying with Kyouko made her smile.

“Well then. you should be on your way now. Have a good night you two,” she spoke, maintaining the smile that Byakuya had given her moments earlier.

With a wave of her gloved hand, Makoto and Aoi were out of the door, hands waving in parting.

“Now that they’re finally gone, are you going to let me into that horrid bed with you” Byakuya stated as he slowly approached the bed before him, a soft smirk on his face while looking at his love.

"Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't." 

Of course, Kyouko shifted over, letting Byakuya climb into the bed. She had been all too antsy to see him ever since she woke up. When he did get in, Kyouko wrapped her arms around Byakuya's chest. That warm feeling was amazing. She melted into it, resting her head on Byakuya's chest. Even his suit was more comfortable than the bed. 

Kyouko looked up at Byakuya, taking in the features of his face. His cheeks were always soft no matter what torture he put them through. Kyouko brought a hand up to run her fingers through his blond hair, tangling her fingers in it. 

As lilac met cerulean, Kyouko lifted her head, scooting up to Byakuya's level. She moved closer and kissed him, the feeling of his lips returning right back to her. 

The kiss itself was very relaxing. Kyouko almost felt her eyes getting heavier. Still, she stayed awake to keep the kiss' hold. Kyouko pulled away first, propping herself up on one elbow to press a kiss to Byakuya's forehead. She moved his hair out of the way, continuing to give him gentle kisses.

Of course, it was okay for her to be a little extra affectionate. Why wouldn't it be? Sure, Kyouko didn't remember being unconscious (Or much at all), but she knew what brought a smile to Byakuya's face. A smile she would only be able to see and cherish. All to herself.

while walking out of the hospital, Aoi stretched her arms out above her. she let out a yawn and grabbed her phone, coming up blank. 

"Oh! I'll just go grab my phone. I don't exactly trust Togami." 

Aoi stepped back into the future-foundation-owned hospital, making her way to the intensive care unit. She stepped into the room, only to see Byakuya laying in the bed and Kyouko pressing soft kisses to his forehead. a smirk grew on her face as she grabbed her phone and crossed her arms.

"I knew it! you haven't been talking about something important! you've been kissing." 

As Aoi announced her presence, Kyouko lifted her head. Her cheeks turned red but she stayed still as the swimmer stood proudly in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips.

Byakuya had reacted less than the elegant way Kyouko had, with him immediately sitting up and turning to glare at the girl who had interrupted them.

“You tell anyone about this and I’ll have my personal security expose things about you that you don’t even know about yourself.”

With his embarrassed anger now verbalized in the room, Kyouko was shocked to see that Aoi hadn’t bowed down to his threats at all. She figured to herself she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was, her friend had never fallen for her love’s empty intimidation before, and now that she had the upper hand for once she would stand her ground even further.

Kyouko placed her hand on Byakuya’s shoulder, whispering a quiet “It’s okay” in his ear before sitting up to match his position on the bed.

Turning to face Aoi, she spoke with a gentle voice, quite the opposite of what Byakuya had thrown at her moments ago.

“What you are seeing is true, we are dating and have been for some time.”

“How long?” Aoi asked in response, bringing her hand up to her chin in a pondering position.

“Since we joined the Future Foundation.”

Bringing her fisted hands up in excitement, she spoke something neither partner in the couple could have expected.

“So Naegi _was_ right! And I thought to deny his theory this whole time…”

Before Kirigiri could question Aoi further, Byakuya launched up again and did it for her, abit much more aggressive than she would have done.

“Naegi was _what_ ”

She giggled, bringing her hands back down to her hips from where they were bent up to her chest.

“Makoto had always suspected that you two were dating, or at least closer than you let on.” She spoke.

_Well, that wasn’t as bad as they could have been thinking_ , she thought to herself. Come to think of it, she had always thought that he had a crush on her, from the way he acted towards her. Oh well, one less thing she would have to worry about now that she knew Makoto was aware of her feelings and wouldn’t be crushed at a revelation.

“If that is all you have to say feel free to excuse yourself from this premise.

With that Aoi jogged over to the counter to pick up her shining red phone, before waving wildly at them and slamming the door behind her after her exit.

Byakuya sat back down on the bed, his legs still hanging off of the edge when he turned around, his back arching awkwardly, and kissed Kirigiri once more. Kirigiri mouthed back at him, raising her scarred hands up to his cheeks to hold his head as he laid it down on the pillow they were previously sharing.

“That was quite the distraction,” Kyouko spoke between mouthing at Byakuya’s lips. “But let's not let it distract us.” She said as she laid down next to him, letting her silver hair fall over the pillow they shared on the small bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are always more than appreciated :)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)  
> [Follow Frog on Tumblr](https://frogs-willtakeover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
